Databases are used often for many different purposes, the least of which is to store vast amounts of data, and then provide some capability to mine the data, and view the results. Multi-dimensional data analysis, which provides the capability to view and analyze data from multiple perspectives, has become increasingly popular with businesses. However, current multi-dimensional data analysis applications typically require users to be proficient in complex semantic languages, which then is difficult for untrained business employees.